Guardian of Innocence
by Hexe
Summary: Wyatt recieves a very unusual kitten


Disclaimer: Characters off Charmed are not mine. They belong to whoever it is that owns that show.   
  
Authors note: Strange fic here. It just came to me at about midnight, and I didn't mind it, so I wrote it down. Enjoy.   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Paige!" Piper yelled, fully aware that it might awaken her son, but too annoyed to care "Get in here! Now!"   
  
A bleary eyed Paige stumbled into the room, obviously half asleep. "What's wrong Piper?" she asked. "You woke me up"   
  
Piper ignored her sister's comment. She didn't much care. What she did care about was getting an explanation from her younger sister. She had not called her in for small talk.   
  
"What is that?" she demanded grimly, pointing to her son's basinet. A small kitten was curled up in a ball next to Wyatt. Both were sleeping contentedly, fast asleep, oblivious to the world around them. Neither had so much as stirred when Piper had yelled.   
  
Paige looked at the basinet, then back at her older sister. "It looks like a kitten to me," she said, raising an eyebrow. "What's it doing here?"   
  
Piper spun to face her. "You mean you didn't bring it here?" she asked. "You mean it could be a shape shifting demon or something?"   
  
Paige laughed. "Relax Piper," she said. "It's probably just another gift from magical well wishers. Wyatt would have put up his force-field if it was anything trying to harm him, and they wouldn't be sleeping there peacefully."  
  
Piper smiled at her. "I guess you're right. It's just I woke up and found it there, so I figured either you or Phoebs had brought it in last night, after I went to bed. "  
  
"And you figured I was irresponsible enough to buy Wyatt a kitten without asking you and Leo first?" Paige asked, looking hurt.   
  
"Oh sweetie" Piper said, coming over and giving her sister a hug. "I don't exactly think that you're irresponsible, just... you can act on spur of the moment decisions. The kitten seemed like one of those."   
  
"Ah, so I'm not the queen of spur of the moment decisions anymore?" Phoebe asked, walking in to join them.   
  
Piper looked at her sister with the weariness of long years of practice. "Oh, Phoebe, you're always the queen of spur of the moment, I just though this seemed a more Paige thing."   
  
Her face hardened into a glare. "What were you thinking Phoebs? A kitten at his age? That's just asking for trouble."  
  
Phoebe held up her hands, as if defending herself from her sister's tone. "Whoa Piper, calm down. I didn't get it him, I may do thinks on impulse, but I'm not stupid."   
  
Piper made as if to strangle the air. "Grrrrr, this is starting to annoy me. If you didn't get it, and Paige didn't, then where did that kitten come from?"   
  
"I brought him," Leo told her orbing in. "And he's not a normal kitten, he's a Guardian."   
  
Piper propped a hand on her hip. "What, pray tell, is a Guardian, and why did you get our son one?"   
  
Leo came and put his arms around her shoulders. "A guardian is like a familiar, only more so," he told her. "I guess you could say they are sort of the Whitelighters of the animal world."  
  
"Kitty Whitelighters?" Piper said incredulously. "What'd they do to get that job? Stop other cats from killing mice?"   
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're being cynical" he told her. "And no, Guardians aren't like Whitelighters in that respect, they're not dead."   
  
"So..." Piper said, prompting him.   
  
"Well, this kitten was born at the same time as Wyatt, and to a familiar." Leo told her. "This means he already had a magical connection, and the time of birth gives him a connection to Wyatt."   
  
"So what's it supposed to do?" Paige asked, looking over at the sleeping kitten. "It doesn't look like it could protect Wyatt from much."  
  
"Here's where the Whitelighter type thing comes in," Leo explained. "Wyatt's bond with the kitten allows them to heal each other, in much the way I can heal you. The only downside is, unless Wyatt has inherited my healing, neither of them can use the gift on any other."  
  
"So Wyatt has a sort of personal Whitelighter in the form of a cat" said Piper. "Great. So how come we've never heard of these 'guardians' before?"   
  
"They're incredibly rare" Leo told her. "The chances of a Witch and the child of a familiar being born at the same time are roughly 80 million to one."  
  
"I always said he was special," Paige said, gazing adoringly at her nephew. "But 80 million to one? That's pretty slim odds."   
  
Typically, the child chose the very moment he was being praised to wake up. And start screaming at the top of his lungs.   
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "I was wondering when that was going to happen" she said flatly. "I knew the sleeping through this whole conversation thing was too good to be true.   
  
She wandered over to the basinet and scooped her son up. She would bother about the whole "Guardian" thing later. Right now her son needed feeding.   
  
Authors note: See what my imagination does to me in the middle of the night? The whole 'Guardian' thing is based on the book 'Spirit Fox' by Mickey Zucker Reichart, but this isn't really a crossover or anything, as it otherwise has nothing to do with that book. Anyway, if I get 5 reviews I'll update this for you guys, otherwise, you'll have to depend on if I feel like it or not. 


End file.
